saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
05 A Beautiful Assassin
A Beautiful Assassin is episode 5 of Gensoumaden Saiyuki . Synopsis "Well is seems that this Kougaiji wimp is too chicken-shit to come after us himself. So instead, he sends this girl to fight us. How lame is that? I mean she's kind of cute and all, but does she really think she can take down the four of us? Well, she could probably take down Gojyo cuz he's lame." - Son Goku "I'm so going to kick you ass." - Sha Gojyo "Heh heh, Ye-ah." - Son Goku Kougaiji, Gyumaoh's son, wants to get rid of the Sanzo Party as soon as possible. Yaone, one of his servants, feels his distress and wishes to be of service. She gets permission to work undercover as a waitress at a restaurant that the Sanzo party will stop at. But she's been having problems with pervy customers. When she's saved from one that was groping her, she spy the boys and they're ready to order. She offers them the blue-plate, one that she's laced with poison, and they take her up on it. She also learns that they are the ones that stopped the groper. When the food's in front of them, the groper has returned. The Sanzo party save her again, but the table with their food is flipped. A bar fight (in a restaurant) starts and it's everybody vs. the Sanzo party. Yaone releases a sleeping agent into the air and everyone, besides Hakkai, falls victim to it. The two take the fight outside and Yaone attempts to activate a bomb that she's stashed in the restaurant. But, uh, Hakkai's already deactivated it. Depressed with failure, she tries to take her own life, in a way very similar to how Hakkai's lover did. But she is stopped by her master, Kougaiji. Kougaiji shows off some of his skills and then promises to that the Sanzo party will see him again very soon. Quotes *''"The road in on a dragon that turns into a jeep. They make shit time. We can head them off no problem." - Dokugakuji'' to Kougaiji *''"I'm sick of loosing my brothers. She throws warriors at them as if they were stick for a fire." - Kougaiji'' *''"Hey! That is not on the Menu!" - Yaone'' *''"It's been over a month since we left Chang'an. Iced as many demons as there are stars in the sky and almost all of them assassins sent by Gyumaoh's number one son, Kougaiji. You know Demons. They're about as fond of taking orders as Goku's fond of you. Yet the Demons seem willing to follow Kougaiji to their own graves." - Genjo Sanzo'' *''"Just don't get sloppy. Or distracted. They'll keep coming all the way till we get there." - Sha Gojyo'' *''"I believe I feel a food fight coming on." - Sha Gojyo'' *''"I find it mildly disconcerting that they're fighting the very same people were supposed to be protecting." - Genjo Sanzo'' *''"Kougaiji said not to trust them, that they're the enemy. He said not to take any risks. Was it some kind of trick? It's just that they're different, different than I thought they'd be." - Yaone'' to herself *''"We're just trying to save a pretty lady from an ugly thing." - Cho Hakkai'' to Yaone *''"Maoh has this little habit of treating beautiful woman as play things. Then he eats them when he becomes bored with them. Don't get me wrong now. I didn't save you for any romantic notions, but from here on out, you are work for me... as an apothecary of course. Do you understand?" - Kougaiji'' to Yaone *''"You must be the smart one of the group. My name's Yaone. I kind of figured you might want to know my name because I'm going to kill you, traitor. You'r going to wish you'd fallen asleep." - Yaone'' to Hakkai *''"E-eh, that would be my doing. My bad. I just saw this bomb lying around and just defused it so no one got hurt." - Cho Hakkai'' to Yaone *''"Don't touch me... God, don't make it worse. Don't help me. Kill me. He will. And he has every right to do so. I'm worthless... Get back. I'm sorry Kougaiji. I wasn't able to repay you. I'm so sorry." - Yaone'' to herself and Hakkai *''"Believe me, I got all your answers. But if you want 'em, you're going to have to take them and that could make things messy. Ya know, you've all been pretty lucky so far, but you and your little friends might want to ask yourself a question. Namely, how long you think that luck is going to last." - Kougaiji'' to Sanzo *''"He's powerful...He's super powerful! Oh shit, this kicks-ass!" - Son Goku'' *''"It's no wonder the demons follow him. He's incredibly powerful and he'll risk his life to save one of his own." - Cho Hakkai'' *''"When I enlisted you in my service I don't recall you being stupid enough to throw your life away. You promised me that you would follow me to the ends of the earth. Are you going to keep your word or not?" - Kougaiji'' to Yaone *''"A lot of shits happened that makes the years seem longer. And to be honest, there's a lot shit that i'd just as soon forget. '' *''"Hakkai, if you feel as though you have to go take care of some unfinished business I want you to go do what you have to do and don't look back. I mean that. You don't have to go with us. You follow your own path. Just make sure revenge is a path you want to take." - Genjo Sanzo'' to Hakkai *''"I want to be here. I have no idea where this road is going, but I know that I'm meant to be on it. ya know?..." - Cho Hakkai'' to Sanzo *''"Sanzo! Grab your shit! We're changing rooms! Him. He drew pictures on my feet while I was sleeping." - Son Goku to Sanzo'' *''"Okay, I'll stay, but I want you to know that I reserve the right to walk at anytime I deem fit." - Cho Hakkai. "Just take me with you." - Genjo Sanzo'' Gallery 05-001.png|Yaone 05-004.png|"God, I hate undercover work." 05-005.png|"I'm not getting stuck with the check again." 05-007.png|Kougaiji saves Yaone 05-010.png|"My bad." 05-012.png|"'Kougaiji... I'm so sorry''" 05-013.png|Are you feeling lucky, punk? 05-014.png|There's nothing to forgive 05-016.png|"We're so scared!" 05-015.png|"Take me with you..." Category:Gensoumaden Episodes